Generally, an air conditioner is a machine that can introduce indoor room air, cool and heat the introduced air through a heat-exchanging process, and discharge the cooled or heated air into the indoor side.
Recently, consumers have preferred an air conditioner having an air purifying function as well as the cooling and heating functions so that dust and bacteria contained in the air can be removed.
Therefore, an air conditioner having a dust collection filter for filtering off foreign objects contained in the air, a deodorizing filter for removing offensive odor by filtering fine particles contained in the air, and an antibacterial filter for absorbing and killing bacteria contained in the air has been widely used.
Although the variety of filters works well for normal bacteria but does not work for fatal viruses such as the pathogenic avian influenza virus and the server acute respiratory syndrome virus.
Recently, a Kimchi lactic bacterium zymogenic material that can prevent specific viruses such as the pathogenic avian influenza virus and the server acute respiratory syndrome virus from growing or kills the same has been searched and developed. It has been proved that the Kimchi lactic bacterium zymogenic material is very effective in suppressing the propagation of the fatal viruses. Particularly, it is well known that the bacteriocin secreted from Kimchi lactic bacteria kills the fatal viruses.
Therefore, there has been a need for killing the fatal viruses contained in the air using the Kimchi lactic bacterium zymogenic material. Since the disease germs and viruses are generally transferred along with the air, there is a need for a machine that can kill the disease germs and viruses contained in the indoor air.